Life is diffrent now
by warriorsgirl-4
Summary: when Hailey's family is killed by a demon and she meets the Winchesters and the angle Castiel her life is turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't judge. Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the characters in this story besides Hailey**

Hailey woke up in the back seat of the 1967 black Impala, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. She had just left her friends and what's left of her family in Baltimore. Sam and Dean were quietly talking in the front seat Hailey cleared her throat Sam look back and said "your awake …how are you feeling?" "Besides the fact that my family was killed by a demon a week ago and I just left my friends and what's left of my family in Baltimore… I feel peachy." Dean started to say something but Sam cut him off "About school" "uggg" "you're going to have to go back sometime. As I was saying you're going to start online school." "Online school...why not just send me to public school during each hunt" "because its hell" Dean said joining the chat between Sam and I "why is it hell?" I asked but I didn't get an answer.

"Why are we in Ohio" Hailey asked observing the "welcome to Ohio" sign Dean answered "Because Sammy caught wind of a simple salt n' burn case to show you the basics." "Oh… can you please turn on the radio Dean." "Sure thing" "Thanks". Just then a raven haired man showed up in the backseat next to Hailey making her scream and making Dean swerve "what the Hell Cas!" Dean screamed "sorry Dean I did not mean to scare you." Castiel said. "Why is this dude Cas in the car and why did he just appear." "He's an angle of the lord" Dean said "an angle of the lord" Hailey whispered to herself she made a mental note to ask questions about that later. After a few minutes of awkward silence dean said "Were here" "where?" Hailey questioned "at the Motel" Sam said. Hailey had just noticed that it was dark out. After Dean paid for the Motel room with a credit card that Hailey thought wasn't even his Castiel disappeared Sam, Dean, and Hailey walked in to a crappy Motel room Dean called dibs on taking a shower first. Hailey asked "where am I going to sleep" looking at the two beds and at the three of them Sam thought for a moment then said "you can sleep in the same bed as me." "Ok" Hailey said

By the time Sam and Hailey got settled Dean walked out of the bathroom in nothing but black boxers. Hailey looked up from her book and being a 12 year old girl she just simply stared dean "if you take a picture it will last longer" Dean said making Sam laugh. Hailey could feel the warmth rise up in her cheeks. Sam started to get up to take his shower then said "Hailey you can take a shower next if you would like to" and Hailey happily obliged. She took her PJ's and a towel in with her to the bathroom. After her shower she got dressed and walked out with her hair wrapped in the towel Sam was on his Computer and Dean was half way in to a burger remembering how hungry she was she was practically drooling over Dean's burger. When Dean saw Hailey drooling over his burger he said "there are more on the table" Hailey finished hers in three bites then starting on another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the second chapter. I will try to post more. Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural.**

Hailey woke up to an empty bed she was surprised she had thought Sam had gotten in the bed Last night so she sat up to try and find Sam when she sat up she saw Sam drooling on his computer And Dean asleep in his boxers. She jumped out of bed got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t- Shirt she put on a pair of socks and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When Hailey Walked out of the bathroom Dean was sitting on the motel bed yawning and Sam was wiping up The Drool on his computer. "You're up early." Said Dean Hailey looked at the clock it was 5:00am "Holy Crap I have never gotten up that early" she said mostly to herself. Hailey sat down on the motel Bed and decided to read while Sam and Dean were getting ready she got a book from her Backpack and started to read. When Sam and Dean were done getting ready Hailey put on her black All stars and they got in to the Black Impala and started to drive Hailey asked "where are we going?" "To do some research at the library" Dean answered Dean then turned up the music and AC/DC happened to be playing so I started singing along to Back in Black Dean must have heard me and turned around and said "You like AC/DC?" "Yeah" I said "you are one badass kid" Dean said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?" said Hailey

"Yeah" said Dean

"Can we get some food?" asked Hailey

"Yeah sure what do you want Hailey"

"Food" said Hailey

"Yeah I know that but what kind of food"

"Can we get pizza?"

"Yeah what kind"

"Cheese"

"Okay. I will call a pizza place when we get home"

It was a short drive to the motel when we got to the motel room Dean called a pizza place and ordered a cheese pizza and a salad for Sam. When he got off the phone he got two beers from the mini fridge handed one to Sam and Sat next to me on the crappy motel room couch. Turned on the T.V. I stood up to grab a soda that's when a man in a black suit appeared in front of me


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural**

Hailey screamed making Sam and Dean jumped up and pull out guns. "Crowely?" said Sam "In the flesh and blood moose" Crowely said "Who the hell is Crowely and why is he here!" yelled Hailey "I'm the king of hell and I'm here for two reasons the first one is that the words going around that Moose and squirrel here picked up a little girl the second reason is that I'm here to ask Sam and Dean for a favor." "I'M NOT LITTLE" Hailey screamed making Sam jump a little. Sure Hailey was only four feet and six inches tall but she did not like to be called little. Hailey marched up to Crowely and pulled her arm back to punch him but Sam pulled her back just in time. Hailey turned around and started hugging Sam she was confused and tired she just wanted to start crying in Sam shirt but she knew she had to be strong in front of this guy Crowely so she turned to face Crowely crossed her arms and popped out her hip. Dean started to ask questions.

"What kind of favor do you want Crowely?" Dean asked

"I want you to kill a demon for me" said Crowely

"Why can't you do it you're the king of hell" Dean said

"I'm busy taking care of hell and I don't have time for demons" Crowely said

"Okay we haven't ganked a demon in a while, what's the demons name?" asked Dean

"April" answered Crowely

"Okay" said Sam

"Where do we find her" said Hailey

Crowely was gone by the time she finished her sentence. "SON OF A BITCH" yelled Dean "How are we supposed to fine that demon bitch now" "we will have to look for omens than" said Sam. Just then there was a knock at the motel door it was the pizza man Dean paid for the pizza and salad and sat down on the bed. Hailey walked over to the pizza box and took two slices of pizza ate them then curled up under the covers on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Hailey was woken up by laughing and the snap of pictures being taken. She sat up and saw that Dean was asleep on Sam's computer with marker all over his face. She started laughing with Sam Dean woke up and Sam put his finger on his lips to tell Hailey not to say anything. Hailey took a pair of sweatpants and a black AC/DC tee-shirt out of her duffel bag. She walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she walked out of the bathroom in her sweatpants and tee-shirt. Dean ran into the bathroom with marker still on his face Hailey stifled a laugh. "SAM" yelled Dean from the bathroom "Someone's in trouble" Hailey told Sam. Dean angrily walked out of the bathroom and started to wrestle with Sam the fight ended when they were on the bed and rolled off the bed. Hailey was videotaping the whole thing on Sam's phone when Sam and Dean watched the video they started laughing at themselves. Hailey looked at the clock it was 4:45.

"Sam?" said Hailey

"Yes" Sam answered

"Can I help out with the salt n' burn tonight?" asked Hailey

"Yeah a little bit" said Sam

"Thanks" said Hailey

"No problem" said Sam

Hailey turned on the crappy T.V to spend some time before the salt n' burn tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up to the cemateary and they all hopped out of the black impala Sam opened the trunk pulled out two shovels salt and a box of matches. Hailey took a shovel and started walking through the graves she was looking for the grave of Emilia Thompson she was haunting an old movie theater she was killed in. Hailey finally found the grave with Sam and Dean Hailey and Dean started digging. After about four feet of digging Hailey arms gave out and she handed the shovel to Sam. When Sam and Dean hit the box Sam and Dean opened it and through salt and gas in the grave. Dean lit the match and threw it in the grave. The grave caught on fire and lite up like a Christmas tree. When the fire burned out they went back to the impala Hailey looked at the clock on the stereo it was 3:00 in the morning they left the motel at midnight they had been at the cemateary for three hours. On the way back to the motel Hailey fell asleep in the backseat and Sam carried her in to the motel room put her on the bed and covered her up with blankets and soon fell asleep after Hailey.


End file.
